


Beach Trip

by gays_fandom_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Beachfic, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays_fandom_writer/pseuds/gays_fandom_writer
Summary: When riddled with nightmares and unable to sleep, Dean and Cas let their minds wander to a beach, planning out what they would do if they ever got the chance to go. Once their lives calm down a bit, they get to. Dean, Cas, Sam and Jack all finally get a well deserved break.





	Beach Trip

Dean had always said that they’d go one day. To the beach that is. They’d been “planning” it for years. When they would lie awake together, unable to sleep due to nightmares, him and Castiel would focus on it, fantasizing about the trip. It had become something of a coping technique for the two of them, keeping them calm and happy as they held each other in bed. They would describe the scene, sun rising in the east, casting an orange glare over gentle waters, lapping at the shore. As the waves in the distance crested, they would listen, taking it all in. This was all just make believe to them of course, they had never really experienced a peaceful beach day, but it was a nice thought to have when they needed it. 

In their fantasy, however, they were not alone. In the water was their son, Jack, submerged with an oversized pair of goggles pulled over his eyes and nose. He’d be looking for fish, trying to catch them in his bare hands, unsuccessful. It’d be a ridiculous sight, seeing as the two year old boy was in a grown man’s body, but their friends and family had gotten used to his adorably childish ways. Sam would be beside them too, likely reading a book quietly, glancing up with a smile to watch Jack every now and then. He’d bring a cheap beer to his lips and casually glance over, looking at Dean and Cas. They’d be nestled together underneath a red umbrella, laying utop a blanket laid on the sand. Sammy would try to disguise his grin, pulling his eyes back to his novel. He was happy for them, and they deserved what they had found. 

Dean and Cas would be slightly aware of what was happening around them, but they wouldn’t tune into it just yet. First they would just stare into each others eyes, not saying a word. Small smiles would tug at their lips, and they would feel warm inside. Content. It would be unusual, being entirely at peace, but they’d enjoy it. They’d enjoy each other. Leaning in slowly, indicating that Cas should do the same, Dean would kiss Castiel, sweet and slow. He’d bring his hands up, cupping Cas’s face lightly as their lips glided together. Cas would hold on to Dean’s forearms, steadying himself, head spinning. They’d smile against each other, pulling apart and resting their foreheads together, eyes closed. Castiel would begin to laugh, Dean joining in shortly thereafter. Never before had Dean and Cas felt so carefree. They couldn’t get enough of it.

By now, Sam and Jack would be staring, huge smiles plastered all over their faces. Dean would tell them to shut up, or to mind their own business, but they all knew he didn’t mean it. Secretly, or so he thought, Dean loved the way his family looked at him and Cas when they were together. There was no judgement, no pain in their eyes. All Dean could see was joy. And would make him feel good, knowing that they approved. That they were happy for them. For the first time in awhile, he’d be happy for himself too.

Cas would then tilt Dean’s head toward him, placing a kiss in his hair, ruffling it in the place his lips touched. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” He would say affectionately. Dean’s heat would warm. “I love you too Cas.” Dean would reply. They’d share another small smile, and would then curl up together, Castiel’s head on Dean’s chest, watching Jack and Sam, who would now be throwing a frisbee. As the sun continued to rise, nearly clearing the horizon, they’d watch, in utter bliss and serenity. It was nothing like what they’d ever felt before.

This was usually the part where they fell asleep, limbs tangled together, breathing in unison. But today would be different. Today they were actually going. After organizing the Apocalypse World hunters into a functioning ‘Men of Letters’ chapter, Team Free Will 2.0 had decided to take some time off. Nothing too permanent, just a short vacation, but still a well deserved break. It had been over a year since anyone or anything had attempted to create mass cosmic, global, or national destruction, so they figured they could afford to risk a quick holiday.

An alarm blared, and Cas, being the morning person he was, sat up quickly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. As he began to put on his slippers, an arm stretched out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to bed. “Come back to sleep.” Dean whined, voice scratchy and gruff, the way it usually was in the morning.

“Dean, we need to wake up. We’re taking the family to the beach today.” Cas said, doing his best to hide his excitement. He slid off their queen bed, making his way to the bathroom. Dean rolled over lazily to look at the small clock on Castiel’s nightstand. It read 4:00 AM. 

“Angel, it’s four o’clock in the morning, we can leave later. I need to sleep!” Dean complained.

“But what about watching as the sun rises? About being the only ones there? I thought this is what we wanted.” Cas questioned, disappointment weaved into his voice. “Dean, I’m just trying to make this exactly how we envisioned it.” Dean turned to look at his angel, eyelids heavy. 

“Cas?” Dean asked. The Angel had his back turned to him, and was looking at their bathroom door, remaining silent. “Cas!” Dean repeated, but louder this time. When the he still didn’t react, Dean sighed, pushing himself up off their bed. He walked over to Castiel, gently grabbing him by the shoulder. “You okay Angel?” He asked quietly. Cas pulled his shoulder from Dean’s grasp and marched into the bathroom angrily, locking the door behind him.

“I’m fine Dean, just go back to bed. If you didn’t want to go, you could have just said so.” Dean fell back onto the bed loudly, holding his head in his hands, cringing. Damn it, I’m an idiot, he thought.

“Cas, Angel, of course I want to go. I was the one who suggested it in the first place. I just hadn’t realized that you wanted it be exactly like how we imagined it. I just thought that it would be boring if we knew exactly what would happen. Maybe we could go for lunch, experience the whole thing, all new?” 

“You think it’s boring?” Cas answered, voice quivering. He hated how he couldn’t keep it steady anymore. How he couldn’t control his emotions. Castiel wasn’t sure when it happened or when it started, but since meeting the Winchesters, he had become far more human. He felt things as they did, enjoyed stuff, made choices. The only thing that separated them was his grace and their lack thereof. 

“No!” Dean explained quickly. “I just wanted it to be a surprise, that’s all.” He walked over and leaned against the bathroom door. “Cas, open the door man.” Dean pleaded with him, trying to to sound weak or needy. “We can go now, it’s fine.”

“I don’t want to.” Cas responded. “You have already voiced your desire to stay, and so we aren’t going. At least not right now.” He had gathered himself, returning to the gravelly, robotic voice he usually had. 

“C’mon Cas, don’t be like this.” Dean pouted. “I really didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” Sorry? From a Winchester? Cas thought, shocked. He took a deep breath, and the door clicked open, giving way. Dean stumbled into the bathroom, and Castiel caught him in a warm embrace. 

“It’s okay Dean, I know you didn’t mean too. And you’re right.” Cas gritted his teeth and continued. It was hard for him to admit it when he was in the wrong. “It’s okay if it isn’t an exact replica of our fantasy. If I am with you, Sam, and Jack, it will be perfect regardless.” Dean pulled Cas tighter, and Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“God, I love you so much Cas.” Dean laughed, unable to wipe the smile off his face. A smile was also tugging at Castiel’s. 

“I love you too.” He said. And he did. There was no other man like Dean Winchester. In Castiel’s eyes, he was flawless, as was Castiel in Dean’s.

“What d’you say we go back to sleep?” Dean asked, leading his Angel back to the bed.

“I’d like that,” Castiel said, beginning to sound tired once again. The crawled underneath the covers, and Dean curled himself around Castiel, draping his arms around the Angel. They dozed off like that, perfectly content.

9:30 AM, later that day

“You guys ready to head out?” Sam called, his voice reaching the entire bunker. He and Jack had packed Baby, stuffing as many towels, snacks, beach toys and beers in her as they could. Dean came into the war room followed by Cas. They were each wearing a pair of cargo shorts and band tees with flip flops, which Sam had never seen in the bunker before. Jack tossed them the bottle of sunscreen, indicating that they put some on. 

“I read somewhere that spending time in the sun can burn your skin. We need to stay safe.” Cas chuckled at Jack’s statement.

“Jack, we are angelic beings, we don’t sunburn.”

“Still, it’s better to be safe than sorry, and Sam and Dean do burn. We should all take the necessary precautions.” With a roll of his eyes, Dean popped open the cap, giving in. When he was done applying the sunscreen, he passed the bottle to Cas, who did the same. The four walked into the garage and hopped in Baby, starting the long drive to the secluded beach they had found while on a hunt a few weeks back.

They didn’t stop much on the drive down, only when Sam or Dean had to use the bathroom. They ate they sandwiches and chips Sam packed, while Sam himself had a salad. The radio blared, stretching out of the car and onto the roads for all to hear. They were happy. Happier than they had been in a long time. Eight hours of driving later, they pulled up, parking their car on the sand. It wasn’t Hawaii, but it was still nice. There wasn’t anyone else for miles, and the sun was still high in the sky, but not blazing hot.

They unloaded all that they had packed, carrying it down the beach to set up a “base camp”. Once this was done they settled in to relax. Jack immediately darted for the water, throwing off his light blue tee, leaving it on the ground. Sam, Dean, and Cas laughed when he was hit by his first big wave, sending him into the water, flailing. He’d figure out. It takes kids a while to get their sea legs the first time. 

Sam pulled out his computer and began to type. When Dean saw this, he scooped some sand from the damp patch next to him and chucked it at his brother and the device. “No work! We are on vacation!” He shouted in mock fury.

“You’re going to regret that!” Sam retorted, setting his computer down beside him. He grabbed a handful of sand and as Dean saw what he was doing, he ran, with Sam chasing after him. The two ran across the beach, pummeling each other with sand bombs as Castiel and Jack watched, taking pictures of the scene. 

“This isn’t something I’m ever going to forget.” Jack said through giggles as Sam and Dean made their way back towards where he had moved to be near Cas. Castiel had begun to read a book, which Dean plucked from his hands. 

“D...Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, surprised. “Give that ba..” He was cut off by his boyfriend slinging him over the shoulder, as if he weighed no more than 30 pounds. 

“I need to wash the sand off me, and you’re coming with!” Dean screamed goofily, charging to the ocean.

“Put me down!” Cas cried in response. “I don’t feel like getting wet!” But it was to late. He was dropped into the salty water, Dean laughing as the waves splashed over him. Cas came up sputtering, “You assbutt!” Dean doubled over in a fit of contagious giggles. Castiel couldn’t help but join in. When they regained their breath, they smiled sweetly at each other. I am so in love, they both thought. Dean swam closer, then put his feet back on the ground, standing up. Water rushed past the him of Castiel’s shirt, hitting him hard at the hips, nearly knocking him over. He reached for Dean, who gripped him, pulling his angel close. 

“I love you angel.” He said softly, cupping his cheek. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel. Cas kissed back, holding onto Dean for balance. When the two broke apart, a particularly large wave crashed over them, knocking them both over. The fought back to the shore, coming out of the ocean weakly. “I think I’m done in the water for tonight.” Dean said, and Cas agreed. It was already 11:00, they had spent enough time swimming. 

The four headed to the car, where they had changes of clothes. Once they all were dressed and dry, Cas and Jack opened the Impala’s doors. “Nope. We aren’t done here yet.” Sam teased. He opened Baby’s trunk, pulling out blankets and sleeping bags. “We were thinking we could stay the night.” The two celestial beings eyes lit up at the thought. They boys walked back to base camp and began laying blankets on the ground to protect the sleeping bags from sand. They then put down the four bags, lined up in a row and crawled in.

“It’s a tradition me and Sammy have, to look up at the stars on a clear night. There was no way we’d leave a place as beautiful as this without doing it.” And with that they all settled in silently, gazing up and the shimmering night sky. 

They stayed like this for hours, the steady crash of the waves slowly lulling them to sleep one by one. Jack was first, and then Sam. All that was left was Dean, Cas, and the bright stars. “I can’t seem to fall asleep, Dean.” Cas stated.

“Yeah me neither. Want to see if company would help?” Dean suggested.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Cas grinned. He slipped out of his sleeping bag and snuggled into Dean’s. Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest, and Dean toyed with his hair. “It’s beautiful, you know. All if it. This small collection of simple things. Shells, sand, water, stars. Alone, they don’t mean all that much. But together, they are absolutely perfect.” Cas stayed quiet for a second, and then spoke again. “Kind of like us. Our family. The love we’ve got.” He sighed happily. Dean could sense the smile plastered all over his face.

“I love you Castiel.” Dean said sweetly. It was simple. He did. Castiel lifted up his own head, turning to place a kiss on Dean’s stubbly jawline. 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.” Cas replied. They sighed, limbs intertwining, breathing finding a rhythm. This is true happiness, They thought, looking at each other and the rest of their small family. And they were right. It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, that was my first fic on ao3, so if it wasn’t absolutely perfect, forgive me. And even if it wasn’t, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
